A Valentine For The Ice Queen
by blackice2049
Summary: This a YohxAnna (oneshot) Valentine's Day story. (Sorry couldn't think of a summary)


I don't own Shaman King.

A Valentine For The Ice Queen

It was a sunny but, cold day at Shinra Private Junior High school in Tokyo. It was lunchtime so, some people decided to eat outside on this special day. One of this people was a 14 year old girl with blonde hair to her shoulders and had beautiful black eyes. She was a itako. Soon she will be marrying tothe new Shaman King. Her name was Anna Kyoyama. She was eating her lunch quietly by herself paying no attention to the other people who were couples. They were exchanging gifts to each other. Anna just sighed then continued to eat her lunch.

After eating her, Anna went to go search for her finacee to talk about his training after school. As she was searching for him, she already knew that it was Valentine's Day. The day she was suppose to be happy but, she's not. Because, Anna thinks that the boy she's going to married doesn't love her. Just because of the way she acted around him, being tough on him and telling himto train everyday. That why she wanted to talk about his training after school, she wasn't going to make him do it today. It was going to be a gift for him for Valentine's Day.

When Anna finally found her finacee, she found him talking to his friends. She then ducked around the corner to listen what they were talking about.

"I can't believe you have to spend Valentine's Day with her. I feel bad for you,Yoh." said a blue spikey hair boy. "Why do you feel bad for me, HoroHoro"asked a boy that had brown hair, black eyes and wearing a pair of orange headphones. "What else Yoh, Anna. That why he feels bad for you." said a boy with a purple spiked head. "Yeah, she a total ice queen. I would never ever give a present." said HoroHoro. "I wouldn't either." said the purple head boy. "How could you say that about Anna" said a pink haired girl. "Tamao right. How dare you say that stuff about Anna I thought she was your friend" yelled a blue haired girl behind them. "What, she not own friend. She just a ice queen." said purple haired spike boy. "Ren's right, Pirika. Anna is nothing but a ice queen." said HoroHoro. "You guys are bakas." said Pirika as she punch both of them in the face. Yoh started to laugh. He thought it was funny that Ren and HoroHoro got punch.

As this was going on Anna heard everything about how she was an ice queen and she does not deserve to have a Valentine's Day present. She then started to breakdown in tears when heard Yoh laugh at what they said. So, that means it true. He doesn't love her. She was just only an ice queen to him. That when Anna step out of the corner of the building with her head down and her body towards them. Yoh and the other saw her standing there. Anna slowly lifted her head "So, you think I'm an ice queen. Well you can just go to hell, you assholes" she yelled at them then ran away crying.

Yoh and the others was really shock at what Anna said to them. "You see what you did now, you two." said Pirika. "Well actully Pirika, mostly it's my fault." said Yoh as he saw Prika was going to punch Ren and HoroHoro again. "But you didn't say those mean to Anna."Pirika said as she put down her fist. "Yeah, I know but... I shouldn't have hurt my finacee feelings." Yoh said as he was taking off to his next class. "Well you shouldn't have." she yelled at him. "What are you going to do now, Yoh." asked Tamao."What else I going to do nice for her for Valentine's Day." he said as he stop to face them. Why are you going to that for Anna, Yoh." said Ren and HoroHoro."Because, I love her."Yoh said to them. "Oh, we didn't know you loved her." said HoroHoro. "Y-Yeah, sorry." said Ren. "Hey it's all right. Like I said, It was mostly my fault." said Yoh "I hurt Anna feelings and I'm going to make it up to her." "So, what are you going to do for Anna." asked Tamao. Yoh smiled then walk up to them and whispered what he was going to do.

After Yoh told them what he was going to do. They thought his gift to Anna was great and they all wish him good luck then went off to there next class. Yoh was thinking how happy Anna will be when she gets her Valentine's Day gift. 'Don't worry Anna, I give you the best Valentine's present ever." he thought.

Later that evening back at house Anna was in her room laying on her futon and crying her eyes out. She had her door close with her sign saying, Keep out (or die screaming) to make should nobody see her cried. 'Stupid holiday. They said this day was suppose to be about love, I guess the ice queen doesn't deserve to have love. Well that's fine I don't care. I'll just wait here until this day ends.' she thought as stared at the wall.

'All right, I'm done. Now I have to get her downstairs, then things will be perfect between me and Anna' thought Yoh as he was heading towards Anna room. He then stop in front of her door and stared at it. He sighed deeply 'I know she's awake.'Yoh thought as he knock on the door. "Anna" he asked. There was no answer. He knock again "Anna" he asked. But, there was still no answer. He knock on her door once again. "Anna are you up." he asked. He was going to knock for the time. That when he heard an angry voice "What is it." said the voice. "Uhh, Anna well you please come downstairs with me. I have something to show you" said Yoh. "No" she yelled. "Please Anna, come out and come downstairs with me." he asked as he just stand in fornt of the door. "No, I'm not coming out." yelled Anna "I'll just stay here until the days ends." "Come on Anna please, please." begged Yoh. Anna was getting very by Yoh's actions 'He never give up does he.' she thought. Anna then sighed 'Ok, that's it I give up. I'll go with him and see what he has to show.' Anna went to the door and opened it to see Yoh still waiting for her. They look at each other a bit when Anna spoke. "Ok, I'll see what you did then I'm heading backupstairs so, you better leave me alone." "Oh, I think you don't want to come back up here once your down there." said Yoh as he smiled then took Anna's hand as he was putting herdown the steps.

As they were half way down the stairs Yoh stop. "Why are you stopping." asked Anna. "Your eyes" said Yoh as turned to her. "What about my eyes" said Anna. "They're open" said Yoh. "So" said Anna coldly. "So, they have to be closed. This is a special surprise. So, can you please closed them, please Anna." said Yoh."Al... All right"she said.'I wonder what he's up too.'Anna thought as she closed her eyes.They continue downstairs until they reach the dining room.Yoh let go of Anna's hand. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." he said. Anna slowly her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

It was a romantic dinner but not any normal romantic dinner. This dinner had pink candles on the table and there were red, white, and pink balloon flowing in the room. Also of course there was food. Anna look at the stuff in fornt of her. She then turned to Yoh who was smiling at her. "What is all this." she asked. "This. This is your Valentine's Day gift. Happy Valentine's Day Anna." he said. "Thank you but..." said Anna. "But what." said Yoh looking at her all confused. "But, I thought you didn't love me. I thought you think of me as the ice queen." said Anna. Yoh had a blank face at first but, he then smiled. "Anna I don't think of you as the ice queen." he said "I think of as my valentine." "So, that's its as your valentine" Anna said coldly. "No, not just my valentine as my wife. You seeI love you Anna and I always will." said Yoh as he look into her eyes. Anna can't couldn't believe what she heard. Yoh loved her and he always will loved her. Anna broke down into tears and embrace the person that she loved. "I love you too." she said "I never want to live a day without you." Yoh return the embrace. Then Yoh and Anna look at each other. "Will you be my valentine Anna" said Yoh. "Yes, as long you as you will be my valentine."Anna said back to him. "Of course." he said. Then they went in for their first kiss. "I love you" said Yoh as he broke the kiss. "I love you too." said Anna back to him. They took each other hand and went to have their romantic dinner.

End.

So, do youlike it or hate it. I know Valentine Day isn't until tomorrow but, I wanted to get a story done. Also this story has some features from 'Into His Arms' yeah I know. So, please review and Happy Valentine's Day. This is High Octane saying I'm out.


End file.
